


Steward’s Surprise

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: The Royal family spend a lazy afternoon playing a game and invite Baileywick to join in.
Kudos: 3





	Steward’s Surprise

“That’s the fifteenth time daddy’s won,” Amber said as Roland gently pinned James’ arm. The Royal family was spending an idle afternoon together and some of them had decided on practicing their arm wrestling.

Miranda shook her head, laughing softly as the young prince pouted and shook his hand out. “I think it’s safe to say that your father won, James.”

“I don’t think anyone could beat dad!” James said. 

Roland could only laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried not to let the boy’s words make him feel vain. “Well I am very strong,” he said. “It would be hard to find someone who could beat me!”

“What about Baileywick?” Sofia suddenly asked.

“Baileywick?” Roland asked. He looked over to where the royal steward stood and he laughed. “Sofia, I doubt Baileywick would have ever had time to do such things,” he said.

“Baileywick is strong!” Sofia countered, “I’ve seen him help with the chores! He can carry lots of heavy things!”

“Thank you for the confidence, princess. I must confess I have not done armwrestling in a long time. It is also rude to beat a king in a sport.”

“Come now, Baileywick! You know I do not hold to such beliefs!” Roland laughed. “If we were to arm wrestle then I would want you to do it properly! No letting me win!”

The older man smiled and bowed his head. “Very well.” He shrugged off his coat, folding it neatly before setting it down on a table. He undid the small buttons at his wrist, folding up the sleeve of his shirt as he walked over. He sat down across from Roland and smiled, waiting for the king to place his hand up first before following suit.

They clasped their palms together. Fingers were adjusted, both men waiting until they were comfortable before settling on a position. Miranda placed her hands over theirs, keeping them together as she smiled. “Ready?” she asked, looking from her husband to the royal steward.

“Ready!” Roland said with a nod.

“Indeed,” Baileywick agreed.

“Begin!” Miranda threw her hands up, stepping back as the match began.

Baileywick sat quietly, watching as the king put all of his strength into trying to pin his hand to the table. “Your posture has gotten better, sire,” he noted.

Roland answered with a soft grunt, frowning to himself as he grit his teeth.

He chuckled softly as his arm was pushed down a little. Baileywick looked over at the rest of the Royal family watching and he couldn’t help but laugh at the surprise on their faces. “I find that I rather like being able to still surprise your family, sire.”

Roland’s arm went down in one fluid motion. The king blinked, barely registering what had happened as Baileywick let go. “...perhaps one more go?”

“As you wish, your majesty,” Baileywick agreed, putting up his hand.

“That’s the twentieth time Baileywick has won,” Miranda later announced, hiding her smile behind a hand. 

The royal steward bowed before adjusting his clothes, slipping his black coat back on and redoing the buttons. “I must check on the progress of tonight’s supper. I shall return shortly,” he said.

Roland could only watch the older man leave, blushing as he finally allowed himself to rub his sore wrist. He had not expected Baileywick’s grip to be so strong!


End file.
